


Worthwhile

by Eleanorose123



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mech Preg, honestly this is just shameless fluff, quill is an emotional mess of a carrier and spring is spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorose123/pseuds/Eleanorose123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Springload attempts to comfort his carrying mate. Quillfire can only handle that chaos for so long.</p>
<p>Very inspired by foxyturttle's ideas on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthwhile

**Author's Note:**

> After rewatching the first season of RID2015 for the fourth time, I FINALLY got enough of an idea of how to properly write these two. I'm a sucker for minor character pairings, and the Tumblr user "foxyturttle" made me REALLY enjoy these two in a relationship with their headcanons revolving around the idea that Springload begins believing that Quillfire is a protective deity to him. Check out their RID2015 stuff here; foxyturttle.tumblr.com/tagged/rid2015
> 
> Please enjoy these hard-to-control 'Cons and their strange but caring relationship.

In the quarry of Decepticon fugitives, many could only groan in frustration from two mates’ constant chatter. Their self-proclaimed leader might have given the two mechs approval to carry a sparkling, but it didn’t stop the other ‘Cons from wanting to smash their processors into a wall every time the Amphiboid went into a panic over his partner. He was just so _loud._

“Are you certain you do not require immediate aid, my deity? I shall retrieve that scientist Vertebreak to assist you!”

“Spring.”

“But perhaps deities like yourself are too complex for mere science to understand. Aha! Yes, that must be true!”

“ _Spring._ ”

“Oh mighty spirits, please reach me! Tell me how I may save my deity from-!”

“ ** _Springload!_** ” The frantic Amphiboid immediately stopped hopping around their shared cavern, croaking then shrinking back a bit from his partner’s glare. “I’m _fine_ , it was just a kick for scrap’s sake!”

“B-but you sounded like an evil spirit had infected your very being! You swore to the Pits not two minutes ago!” Springload moved hesitantly closer to the other, who was lying in the nest the two had made when they first heard Quillfire was carrying.

“Yes, well, that type of thing is common to say when someone’s harboring a growing sparkling- YEOW!” The anarchist hissed and held onto his mid torso. “Geh-! They definitely have your legs, argh…”

Quillfire grimaced and adjusted, choosing to sit up and rest against the cave walls. He gave a small smile to his mate, who could only stare at him with worried optics. If there was one thing that made Springload upset (aside from being denied access to his lost city…) it was seeing his beloved deity be in pain. Especially pain the Amphiboid was responsible for.

“A thousand pardons for my genetic coding then.” Springload sat close, nuzzling his partner affectionately. Since he first learned he was a soon to be sire, the ‘Con made it a habit to practically bathe in the special anti-acid fluid others made for him (you can only accidentally burn your teammates so many times before it becomes a concern) so that he could assist his deity however possible. Including with physical comfort like this. “I can only imagine what they’d be like when we get to see them; they’d surely have your stunning optics.”

“We both have red optics. There’s no question they’ll have them too.” Quillfire gave an amused laugh at that. He was excited to have a young one to carry on his revolution in the future, but what his sparkling would actually _look like_ was a mystery he hadn’t thought a lot about. He sighed contently, finding the mental image of actually having his sparkling be with him and his partner a much needed distraction from the pains he was having from carrying.

“Yes but, _your_ optics hold a radiance like no other. Stars pale in comparison; our little one will surely be blessed with that beauty as well.” Springload smiled as his mate gave him a half-hearted shove. His deity was always a little embarrassed when he was being showered with compliments. Nothing but truth, the Amphiboid assured him. “Ah, to have an offspring with a deity as strong and stunning as you; the spirits have guided me to a happiness unlike any other.” He paused. “Well. They still have some ways to go with guiding me to Doradus.”

“I’m sure they’re taking their time with that. How does that saying go…?” The anarchist rattled his processor for a human phrase he had overheard in passing. He specifically thought of his raving treasure hunter when he heard it. “I believe it went something like, sometimes it's worth lingering on the journey for a while before getting to the destination.”

“My journey has indeed been held back by many events, but nothing can stop me from discovering Doradus! Not Autobots, not unworthies, not-!“

“Me.” Quillfire gave a sigh and moved away a bit, an evident sadness coming over him. He couldn’t understand if the wave of emotions he was feeling was a result of carrying, or long overdue and pent-up frustrations. “I hold you back from your destiny. I… am your oppressor.”

“What, _no!_ ” Instantly, Springload leapt over to keep eye contact with his beloved. “No, no, no, never in a thousand lifetimes would you _ever_ hold me back from my ambitions, you-!”

“Burden you? Disappoint you?” Quillfire closed his optics, as if to hide away from the distressed stare. “I lead a revolution made to free others from the tyrannical bindings authorities clamp on us. But here I am holding you back from your dreams and ambitions. What makes me any different from those I seek to destroy?”

“Because, my deity, you’ve become a _part_ of my ambitions!”

Quillfire’s optics shot open at that statement and gave a confused look. All he could manage to utter was an undignified “…huh?” as Springload began nuzzling him again in a comforting manner.

“I’ve always believed I was the only one worthy to step foot in Doradus’ domain…but you’ve _changed_ my destiny. I can’t imagine entering my paradise if you are not there by my side.” He wanted to give the other a brief kiss, but Springload knew no amount of anti-acid fluid could prevent his lip plates from giving his partner a slight burn. And he was displeased with himself enough already with the amount of pain he had caused Quillfire in the past few minutes alone. “My deity is my most prized treasure, and our little one is sure to be a gift from the spirits who guide me forward. I wish to protect you both, and will not abandon either of you, I swear it.”

“That’s…reassuring.” It honestly was. The anarchist was just barely holding it together emotionally, and hearing his rather eccentric partner make such a promise only made things tougher. He cared _so much_ , but deep down Quillfire knew that the Amphiboid’s mentality made promises to be less than accountable. He could only place his faith in the other and just wish on every supposed deity there was out there that those words were true and always would be.

Shoving all those fears aside for a moment, Quillfire held onto the other and gave him a brief but passionate kiss. His own lip plates burned a bit from the acid, but the warm feeling in his spark and the love struck look on Springload’s face made it worthwhile.

Somehow he knew all the pain would be worthwhile in the end.


End file.
